


Lab Partners • one shot •

by Sarahxlynn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn





	Lab Partners • one shot •

I pushed my glasses up farther onto my nose and sat down at my desk, looking down to avoid stares from the 'cool' kids. To be fair, looking away wouldn't exactly stop them from staring, but it would definitely lessen the blow of knowing they were judging me. 

\--

"Okay, class! Today you'll be working in partners." I tensed up and closed my eyes in agony. I absolutely hated working with other people in class; no one wanted to work with the 'weird, quiet' girl and everyone who was put with me, pretty much used me for a good grade. Last time I was stuck with a snobby blonde who acted like she was interested only to get me to do all the work, while she was on her phone probably texting one of her five boyfriends. I did the entire experiment and lab report and aced it, which also was an undeserved 'A' for her. At this point I just learned to accept it and do the work so my grade wouldn't tank. For 'them', taking an 'F' was normal, and easy to look past, but for me, an 'F' was basically a vision of college board members laughing at my application once sent. I twiddled my thumbs and awaited the instructor to announce which asshole I'd be giving a grade to.  
"Luke, you're with Ashton." She spoke. The two jocks high-fived each other obnoxiously and she gave them a look of warning. "Michael you're with Crystal." She listed off many more pairs and I tuned her out until she said my name. "Jordyn, you're with Calum." I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose to prevent getting a migraine. I heard the chatter from the popular group die down, and a couple of snickers were heard once the brown haired football player walked past me to the last empty lab table. "Wonderful." I mumbled.  
Calum was a quarterback, and a pretty good one at that. He lived and breathed the sport, and the advantages that came with it. One being the girls that gravitated towards him, and another being all the parties he was invited to. He was self absorbed, and very rude. The only time we had spoken was when he barely held the door for me and I said 'thank you', to which he just looked back and kept walking, ignoring me completely. I guess based off that, we had never truly talked. I grabbed my lab supplies and walked over to the table, sitting across from  
him. I kept my eyes trained at the floor to refrain from having eye contact with anyone, and everyone. "Read the lab handout I gave you, and call me over if you have any questions." The teacher smiled and sat down at her desk, before shuffling through stacks of papers.  
"So.. lets read through the information before we start to set anything up." He looked at me and nodded, remaining quiet. As I read through the lengthy packet, I glanced up at him every once and awhile to see what he was doing, or who he was talking to, and to my surprise, he was actually fully immersed into the reading. I never saw him as the 'listening' and 'obeying' type, since he was always getting in trouble- but hey, it made my life easier. As I was on the last paragraph, Calum reached to the side and began setting up the five beakers that were included in the experiment. He lined them up and began to label them with some tape and a sharpie. "Finished already?" I asked. He smiled gently at me and shrugged. "Yeah I figured I'd just start setting up." I nodded and decided to help him. "Hey, uh- would you mind if I poured the chemicals for this lab? I don't know- chemistry and stuff just interests me." He had a boyish smile on his lips, and it was hard to say no. "Yeah, sure." He smiled and continued to arrange the materials.

\--

"Now we need to pour twenty-mL of sodium chloride into beaker three, and then we wait for results." He watched me intently as I spoke, and I allowed him to pour the chemicals as promised. "You know, you could've just said salt." I chuckled and felt heat rise into my cheeks. "Technically, they're the same thing, so either way it's correct." "You got me there."

\--

"All the chemicals are in, now what?" He questioned. "Now we start to work on our lab notebooks and lab reports while we wait for the results. If I were you I'd definitely start it now since she always makes us do hellishly long ones." He nodded in agreement and grabbed his notebook and pen. "Calum," I said softly. He immediately looked up at me and his eyes didn't leave mine for even a millisecond. "I never really thought you to be the science type." "No one really does. My friends back there don't think I really like science, they just think I do what I do to pass." "Why do they think that?" He sat up straight and put his pen down on the table. "Between you and me, I kind've hold a facade for them. I appear tougher than I am, and more careless than I am. But really, I get good grades and I'm sort've a science nerd." I laughed. "Not sort've, you are a science nerd." He smirked and gave me a teasing warning look before resuming his lab work.

\--

"Everyone return to your desks!" Calum smiled at me quickly before walking back to his friends. As soon as mostly everyone was sat down, I heard laughs and jabs being thrown at Calum for talking to me, and for actually doing the work when having me as their partner. From what I could tell, he stayed silent and accepted what they were saying to him. "I'm beginning to see that some of you have some trouble working with people I assign you, and would rather work with a classmate you choose, is that correct?" A slew of 'yeahs' came from the room and she nodded. "Right. So from now on, I'll be allowing you to pick your own partners for when we do labs, or any form of partner work." Luke and Ashton high-fived each other once again and the teacher rolled her eyes. "If it gets too crazy I will change it back!" She warned.  
I checked the clock quickly and realized there was only two minutes until class ended. I mindlessly doodled on the cover of my lab notebook and awaited the bell. "Hey- Jordyn." I turned around and saw Calum walking over to me. "Would you maybe want to work again the next time? So far you've been the best partner I've had in this class- everyone else sucks." He laughed. "Yeah- that'd be great." He smiled widely. "And uh- also, would you want to go out sometime?" I took a moment to process his words, as I felt I hadn't heard him right. "Yes, no, maybe?" He asked after my long pause. "Oh sorry- yes. I'd love that." He bit his lip and walked back to his friends, the smile still on his face.


End file.
